How about a cat?
by ryo00qq09
Summary: A story where Sakuma brings a stray cat at home but Fudou doesn't really know how to feel about it. / One-shot/Contains FuSaku


**I kinda like imagine Sakuma with a cat which is black usually. The story's idea came up after a talk with my friend about Sakuma owning a cat and such. I was just bored, do not expect something really nice.  
****I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

It was already dark when the cyan haired arrived at home, even if it was around 5 pm. Autumn had that weird thing, it was dark when the man woke up and it was dark when he got home. It wasn't funny at all, he thought.

However this time it was something different, he wasn't all alone, and that someone who was with him wasn't his boyfriend. Fudou was at home already, he finished with work earlier than usual.

As the door closed behind the cyan haired's back, his boyfriend walked to the hall to greet him.

"Welcome home, how are- Sakuma what is it?" Fudou got shocked as he saw something black in his partner's arms and it even had ears and big, green eyes and it looked at him and it was so scary.

"Ah, Fudou I thought you've seen a cat before." Sakuma replied as he was taking his jacket off, well, he tried, it was hard while he was holding the cat.

"I have but a cat, Jirou, seriously?" Fudou raised an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

Sakuma knew that Fudou didn't like the idea about him bringing a cat at home after he heard his surname, Fudou said it only when he didn't like something or when he just didn't want to use "Sakuma". He preferred to call his partner as "Jirou".

"I found him on the street, do you really think I could have had the heart to leave him outside in a weather like that?"

"Nope but… what if it was someone's cat or… if she or he already had a family." Fudou blinked and finally raised his hands to take the cat from his boyfriend so he could take off his jacket.

"Well if you touch him and such, you can feel that he is thin. And he was the one who came to me and rubbed his head against my leg."

"And what if he is sick?" The brown haired asked as he was looking weirdly at the cat who just stared at him with his green eyes.

"Tomorrow I will take him to the vet. I thought about it too, do not worry, it will be okay." Sakuma stepped closer to his partner and put a soft kiss on Fudou's lips.

"If I didn't love you that much, Jirou…" Fudou sighed softly with a smile and put the cat down on the floor. "So… go on and discover the place… cat…" He thought a bit about how to call the new member of their "family" and well, he couldn't say dog at a cat, right?

"Any idea of the name?" Sakuma asked as went inside the bedroom to change his clothes.

"… Cat." It didn't take Fudou to think about a name, like… it was just a cat, wasn't it?

"Yeah, and your parents should have named you as 'Baby' when they first saw you, be glad they didn't do that. But he needs a normal name, not just  
'Cat'." The cyan haired replied as he was half naked, reaching for his t-shirt.

Fudou just snorted, Sakuma didn't really give a right explanation. Why couldn't they name a cat as cat? Simple as that.

"They didn't name me like that but you still call me like that, sometimes." Fudou grinned a bit, he just said the truth. "It's all up to you… I don't really care about such things, you know." Well, Fudou was just being Fudou.

Sakuma rolled his eyes with a soft smile, his boyfriend wasn't helping him a lot sometimes.

* * *

Seemed like the cat was alright with the place, he didn't bother Fudou a lot, he was rather interested in the cyan haired who didn't mind it at all. He also ate, drank and such, the two men weren't really worried about him… not like Fudou were caring at all.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Fudou woke up for a non-stop annoying meowing and no matter how he was trying to fall back asleep, it was just impossible. He was just wondering how Sakuma could still sleep while he was on the side which was closer to the door, he was just amazed by his boyfriend sometimes.

When Fudou was getting really upset by the meowing, he finally got out of the bed and looked for the cat.

"Mr. Annoying would be the best name for the cat, seriously." He murmured and switched the lights on in the living room. He saw the cat in front of him who sat down in front of the man when Fudou came out.

"Whataya want?" Fudou asked in his sleepy voice and just stared at the annoying creature.

With that, the black, fluffy pet got up and rubbed his head against the man's leg. He wanted attention. It was cute, but not in the middle of night.

"Come here, Mr. Annoying." Fudou leant down to pick up the cat. Seems like he found a name for him.

The brown haired laid on the couch and put the cat on his torso then they were staring at each other. Fudou finally started to pet his head, stroke his body with the other hand, he sighed a bit. Maybe Mr. Annoying wasn't that bad idea at all, Fudou started to like him.

* * *

A few hours later, the one left in bed woke up, probably he was just thirsty. It happens… First, he didn't realize that Fudou wasn't next to him, only when he saw him sleeping on the couch with someone new who was curled up near to his partner's torso. Sakuma couldn't help but smile and reach for a blanket which was on the couch's side. Since it was colder, it was nice to curl up in it while watching a movie or something. He pulled it on his boyfriend before caressed his cheek before heading back to bed again. That moment was too cute for him to wake Fudou up.

* * *

Morning slowly came and as always, Sakuma woke up before Fudou and he was in the kitchen already, making coffee and such things. Soon someone showed up in the door as he was rubbing his eye, and smiled a bit as saw the special one in his life.

"Good morning, my love." Fudou wrapped his arms around Sakuma and put a soft kiss on his tan skinned cheek.

"Good morning." The kissed one smiled, leant back a bit against the other.

"Did you sleep well?" The brown haired asked as leant his head on Sakuma's.

"I did, just as always. But the question is that how did you end up with the cat on the couch at night?" Sakuma couldn't stop wondering about it since he woke up.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fudou replied with a little grin, of course he was teasing his boyfriend.

"Sure you don't…" Sakuma chuckled softly as rolled his eyes.

* * *

**People seem to ignore my writings nowadays like... what guys you don't like FuSaku or what?!**  
**Anyway whoever had the strength to read it till the end, I hope it wasn't that bad and a review is always welcomed!**


End file.
